onyxpectedfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello Neighbor Skeleton vs. Shiloh and Shasha
Hello Neighbor vs. Shiloh and Shasha is an episode in the series. Plot The video begins as Shiloh and Shasha sit down to watch a movie. Then, the doorbell rings. Shasha opens the door and sees Chase (Paw Patrol) standing there. Chase warns Shasha that there is a wanted skeleton on the loose. Shasha replies that she has seen her before when he kidnapped Shiloh one time. Then Chase takes his head off and it turns out to be the skeleton it the Chase suit. The skeleton kidnaps Shasha. Meanwhile, Shiloh is sitting on the couch watching TV, when the lights go out. The skeleton appears on the TV and tells Shiloh that the skeleton kidnapped his sister. After hearing this, Shiloh picks up the phone and calls Tom and Jerry to help him find Shasha and the skeleton. Once they arrive, they begin searching for clues. Jerry looks in the kitchen, but finds a girl scout in the kitchen asking Jerry if he wants some girl scout cookies. The girl scout gives the cookies to Jerry, but reveals her true self. It turns out that the girl scout was the skeleton in disguise. The skeleton grabs Jerry and kidnaps him, leaving his glasses on the floor. Meanwhile, Shiloh and Tom are arguing about why Tom is stealing his gold candles, when suddenly, they hear a noise from the kitchen. They walk inside and Tom finds Jerry's glasses on the floor. Shiloh and Tom look everywhere around for Shasha and Jerry. Tom looks behind the corner, when a lady in a red dress is walking in the hallway. Tom falls in love with the lady and walks over to her. Then, the lady's hair falls off, finding out that it is a wig. Then, it turns out that it is the skeleton in disguise, again. The skeleton grabs Tom and kidnaps him. Shiloh runs over to where it took place, and sees that Tom is gone. The skeleton's voice echoes through the house, saying to Shiloh that he will get him next. Shiloh says to the viewers to find his sister, and to watch out for the skeleton, when the skeleton comes out from a door, grabs Shiloh and kidnaps him. When there is nobody left, the cameraman runs upstairs. On his way, the skeleton pops out every few seconds. At last, when he finally makes it to the bedroom, he sees Shiloh and Shasha standing eerily in the closet door. Then they turn around and they turns they are both skeletons. Jerry comes out finding that he is a skeleton, too. Then it turns out that the entire video was just a movie that Shiloh and Shasha were watching. When the movie ends, the doorbell rings, Shasha opens the door. Chase is at the door, then he takes off his head, and it, once again, is the skeleton in disguise. Characters * Shiloh * Shasha * Skeleton * Tom * Jerry Notes '' - At the end, when it reveals that Shiloh, Shasha, and Jerry are skeletons, there is no sign of Tom. It is unknown if the skeleton did something with Tom or not.'' | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}